Possession
by IridescentAngel18
Summary: Everyone knows not to mess with Butch Jojo. Or his girlfriend. See what happens when a new student gets a LITTLE too close for comfort. *evil smile*


_***A/N:**_

**GASP! AGAIN! I'm back with ANOTHER ONE-SHOT?! WHAAAATT? **

**Fear not, readers! It's true! I have come bearing a SECOND one-shot, this time about the GREENS! :DDD**

**I will say this once more, this is my first time writing at them (I'm better at the Reds...) so please BE NICE! **

**oh, and btw, if you all haven't read my other stories, PLEASE DO SO. The author's notes explain my sitch-ee-ation. And absence. For like 3 months.**

**...shit guise, now I feel bad. I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE AUTHOR(ess?) FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG I'M SO SORRY! D:**

**So, as a token of my appreciation (NO I'M NOT GIVING YOU A HANDKERCHIEF I'M NOT SOME DAMSEL IN DISTRESS DAMMIT) for your patience...YOU GET THIS WONDERFUL ONE-SHOT! **

**READ ON.**

* * *

Possession

Butch was NOT in a good mood.

At all.

His brothers had tried to lift his spirits, but he was ticked. Ever since he walked into school, his face had been set in a scowl and his eyes dark with anger. The reason for this? His girlfriend's new _friend._ The ravenette had recently become acquainted with the new student, Dave. Blinded as she was, she didn't see that Dave obviously wanted to be more than friends.

Dave clearly didn't know that Buttercup was off-limits. She was his GIRLFRIEND, after all. She must have said something about being in a relationship. Then again, all their friends have known about it for ages, so maybe it was just the fact that Dave was out of the loop.

Butch growled. It still didn't give the new kid the right to eye his girl. As he strode into the cafeteria, still brooding, what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Dave. Kissing Buttercup.

Oh it is _so _on.

With a practically inhuman roar, Butch launched himself at Dave, ripping him away from the struggling Buttercup. Buttercup immediately spat on the floor, wiping her mouth in disgust. She glared at Dave menacingly, coming to stand next to Butch. Butch didn't care if the entire cafeteria was watching, heck, he didn't care if the entire SCHOOL was watching. NO ONE touches Buttercup Utonium. Dave glared at Butch, but it didn't match the knives Butch was throwing at him with his eyes.

"The hell man?! What was that for?!" He demanded. Butch snarled.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" He said in the most terrifying voice he could manage. Buttercup wrapped her arms around Butch's right one, still glaring defiantly at Dave. Their friends walked up behind them, Mitch and the guys also glaring at Dave.

"I think it's time you left." Mitch said coolly, crossing his arms. "Before Butch rips off your arms." Buttercup growled.

"Not if I get to him first." Dave stared at her, wide-eyed.

"But, babe -" He began. Butch lunged at him, punching him square in the jaw.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR BABE!" He shouted, his voice dripping with venom. Buttercup dashed forward, restraining Butch from beating Dave even further. The teenage boy was now on the ground, hand on his cheek, which was already starting to bruise. She looked at Dave icily.

"I'm not your anything. I should have never invited you into our group." She said. Butch sneered at him, forest green eyes narrowed.

"Get out of my sight." He said. Dave scrambled to his feet.

"You people are crazy!" He yelled, before sprinting out of the cafeteria in fear. The students in the cafeteria, all knowing how possessive Butch was of his girlfriend (and vice versa), simply went back to their business, chattering and laughing like nothing happened. Buttercup faced Butch and placed her palms on his chest. He relaxed, looking down at her.

"You're mine and nobody else's." He said. She didn't reply, simply kissed fiercely, knowing he would get the meaning: _I know. _

He smiled and kissed back just as fiercely.

* * *

**YOU. ARE. WELCOME.**

**yay, another one-shot! I'M ON FIRE TODAY! ...not really. That would be bad. **

**so anyway, R&R! I'd really appreciate it! **

**XOXO**


End file.
